


【黑月/Я】失衡

by love_tsukishima_forever



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kurotsuki - Fandom, くロ月, ハイキュー!!, 黒月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_tsukishima_forever/pseuds/love_tsukishima_forever
Summary: *旧设黑月，29岁社畜黑x27岁社畜月*糟糕醒脾有，公共场合有，捆绑有，（半）强迫有，雷点多，不包括售后服务，踩雷没有人身保险，请一定仔细阅读预警*文笔极菜，重度OOC，学步车，百分之一的剧情加百分之九十九的Hscene*作者玻璃心，不接受任何形式的索赔or讲道理*以上都没有问题的话那就go吧





	【黑月/Я】失衡

1.

夕阳浓烈的颜料，顺着写字楼明亮的玻璃直直地泼进来，衬得会议室每个人的脸上都是喜悦的色彩。

到今天为止，自己所在公司与合作对象的企划案终于完成了。这段时间大家都加了不少班，现在得知此事终于顺利告一段落，就连一向不把情绪表露在工作里的月岛萤也不禁明显松了一口气。在同事们从会议室起身离开的间隙，他迅速窥了一眼对面谈笑朗朗的黑发男子一眼。

不知道他们在聊什么，男人的脸上带着全然轻松从容的微笑。被这个与面对自己时不太一样的笑容所吸引，月岛的视线不由得多停留了一秒。就这一秒的时间，那人敏锐地朝他的方向望来，在看到他躲闪不及的视线后，男子先是极短暂地一愣，随机悄悄朝他露出一个戏谑的坏笑。月岛有些狼狈地收回目光，脸颊却微微烧红了起来。

没错，这个人除了有合作公司派来的部门代表这一身份以外，也是他从大学开始交往的对象——黑尾铁朗。

即使到现在，看着对方英俊的面容，月岛也时不时有种不真实感。曾经在学生时代暗暗向往、现在于工作场合也游刃有余的前辈，如今竟然变成了独属于自己一人的恋人。时至今日，他仍在疑惑，为什么是自己，偏偏就是自己，能得到这份幸福呢？

......总是无法坦率起来的自己，可能是在害怕吧。与其再一次落空希望受到打击，不如就这么默默等待对方厌倦离开的时刻。

“月岛君！”

突如其来的叫声唤起了他不知不觉远去的思绪。月岛抬起头，向他搭话的是和黑尾同一部门的三上彦，听黑尾提起过几次，是比他小几岁的后辈，这次和黑尾一道负责宣传的事项，工作能力不错，人也很认真负责，就是性格是月岛一向不太擅长应付的过分开朗。

“辛苦了！这次的案子这么顺利多亏了月岛君当初提出的建议，你表现得太棒啦！我听课长都夸你了！”

面对这么直白的赞美，即使是月岛也不由得有些不好意思，“哪里，三上君过奖了。要是没有大家提供的资料也不会有这种效果。”

三上突然呆了一下，等到月岛疑惑地看向他时，他有些不好意思地挠了挠头，转而问道，“今晚的酒会，你会去吧？”

看着他一脸兴奋期待的样子，月岛却有些犹豫不定。

这次的酒会相当于一个内部的庆功宴，于情于理都要去。然而，让他为难的原因无他，正是恋人可能会有的反应——现在，他和黑尾的关系还是秘密。一方面觉得也没有特地说出来的必要，特意提起反而会让别人过于在意；另一方面也不想被一些人戴着有色眼镜看待。再加上这次的企划颇为重要，为了避免不必要的麻烦，还是决定三缄其口。这也是为什么他们已经同居在一起，却至今一点风声也没有透出去的原因。

“哟，在聊什么呢？”

不知道什么时候，原本和别人聊天的黑尾凑了过来，一只手熟络地搭在了月岛的肩上。月岛一抖，本来打算毫不留情打下去的，刚刚抬起手想起来三上还在眼前，只得忍住掩饰性地扶了一下眼镜。旁边的家伙倒是因为这一举动颇为愉悦，月岛都能从肩上的厚实臂膀的微颤感受到主人的偷笑。三上见状，露出了不加掩饰的羡慕眼神，“你们关系真好啊！”

月岛不自然地转移了视线，“......嘛，还好吧。”

被这么一打岔，三上倒是没有忘记他原来的目的：“那今晚的酒会，月岛君去吗？”

月岛下意识地望了眼一旁的黑尾，对方的眼神倒是没什么变化，只是搂着自己的手紧了几分。敏感地察觉今晚恋人的心情好像不太对劲，但现在也不是方便单独说话的场合，月岛只好答应了下来：“当然会去，毕竟可能最后一次和大家聊天了。”

“黑尾君呢，也去吗？”

“......嗯，去的。”

“太好了，那今晚一定很热闹！”他突然神神秘秘地凑过来，低声道，“听说不止是我们公司的女生想和黑尾君一起喝酒，连月岛君公司也有不少女孩子呢！”

......这个人，到底是怎么做到不长的时间内就和不同公司的人混得这么熟了啊，连这种小道八卦都知道。

“是吗？哈哈哈，这真是我的荣幸啊。”听到黑尾仍然用着往常这种半开玩笑的口气，月岛稍微安心了点。看来刚刚的不对劲可能只是自己刚忙完放松下来，神经有点过敏了。虽说这人总是一幅笑着的样子，让人触碰不到自己的真实情绪，但他总能模模糊糊从他的气场中感觉出来。相对的，自己的情绪也总能被这个家伙看得一清二楚。

三上犹豫了一下，好像还有什么话要说，但还是笑着朝两人打了个招呼离开了。

月岛皱皱眉，问黑尾道：“你有没有觉得，三上君从刚刚开始好像有点不太对劲？”

黑尾脸上还带着惯常的笑容，但不知道为什么，那笑没有平时的温度，“谁知道呢，可能是太兴奋了吧。”

“月岛君，要走了哦！”

同部门的前辈已经在招呼他了，月岛没有来得及深究，只好带着歉意匆匆看了一眼黑尾。因为两人都要忙这个案子，天天早出晚归；再加上他们又是不同公司，这段时间几乎没怎么一起好好聊天；好不容易说上几句话，又被不同的人打扰。好在今天过去以后，就能恢复以前的正常生活了。

——当时，月岛的确是这么想的。

晚霞褪色，夜幕降临的时候，大家一同来到了举行酒会的小酒馆。终于从工作的重担中解脱了，每个人几乎都在尽情喧闹狂欢，整个酒会的气氛相当热烈。可能是出于巧合，月岛刚好坐在黑尾和三上的中间。他有一搭没一搭地喝着啤酒，一手撑着腮，听这桌的人开心地越聊越远，甚至聊到了遥远的中学时代。虽说事情顺利结束很让人高兴，但是与此同时，积压的疲劳感不断地涌上来，让他不禁有些慵懒而低落，提不起劲参加桌上的话题。

过了一段时间，由于疲惫累积到了极点，再加上酒精的催化作用，不多时大家便都纷纷露出醉态。一旁的黑尾乍一看似乎完全没事，而三上已经满脸通红了。

就在这时，月岛所在公司的同事，另一个部门的女孩子红着脸，带着好奇的表情向这里发问了：“那个，黑尾君学生时代一定被告白过吧？”

“......”

乍一听到这句话，月岛的神经下意识绷了起来，谁也没发现他抓着玻璃杯的细长手指收紧了，磕在杯沿的指尖用力到疼痛的地步。

“......啊哈哈，也许有过吧，我忘记了。”

“欸——好狡猾！打算就这么蒙混过关吗？”无论什么年龄什么场合，八卦永远可以点燃人类的兴趣之火。一听到这种话题，就连旁边桌的人也凑了过来。

“这个回答就是肯定有过！好厉害！”

“这不是理所当然的嘛！黑尾君以前肯定也很帅，一不小心就让人沦陷了呢~”

耳边嘈杂尖锐的叫声听起来非常刺耳，月岛不禁烦躁地蹙起眉。虽然有种“果然如此，还好没有暴露两人关系”的感觉，但内心突如其来的不爽却挥之不去。

“哐！”酒杯落在桌上的声音过于响亮，周围安静了一瞬间，就连一旁的黑尾也停止了谈笑望向月岛。他若无其事地对三上说：“那个，不好意思，我去一趟洗手间。”

三上慌慌张张地起身，“啊，是吗？那我也一起去！”

本来是打算趁机去外面冷静一下的，但这样一来只好和他一起去卫生间了。月岛面上不显，焦躁感却像小猫的爪子一样轻轻抓挠着他的心。快走到洗手间门口的时候，三上突然想起什么似的轻轻“啊”了一声。

“怎么了？”

“月岛君，我有给过你我的手机号吗？”

“嗯......没有吧。”

“是吗？那我现在给你吧，下次再一起出来喝酒！”

月岛没想到他会在这种场合给自己号码，只好含糊其辞地答应了：“嗯，如果下次还有机会的话。”他向来不喜欢喝醉的人，有时在冲动之下做出毫无条理的事情，不过三上彦这个人本性不错，所以也不怎么惹人讨厌。

“那个，我的号码是......”

“好的，我记住了，现在打给你。”

“了解！啊，有了有了。那下次我约你！”

“啊，好的......我很期待。”

面带挑不出一丝瑕疵的微笑说完客套话，月岛终于走进里间锁上了门。他无声地叹了口气，还是打算快点回去，毕竟和别人一起离开的时间太长也不好。打开门还没见三上出来，于是他洗完一把脸之后就一个人走回席位上，桌上却不见了黑尾的踪影，三上也还没回来。他有些疑惑地坐了下来。

没过多久，两人一起从卫生间的方向回来坐下。三上向他打了个招呼：“月岛君，还需要点些什么吗？”

明明他的态度与以前无差，月岛却有一种微妙的违和感，好像他的情绪没有之前那么高涨了。他按捺下心里的疑问，回应道：“不用了。两位刚才一起上洗手间了吗？”

黑尾似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“嗯，聊了一点关于月岛君的话题呢。”

“......我？”

三上接话道：“没错，原来你们俩以前是认识的前后辈啊？我才知道！”

月岛惊疑不定地看向两人。虽然这个并非什么不可告人的秘密，但知道被人背后谈论自己的事，他还是有些不好意思。更何况，他和黑尾还有恋人的关系，两人一直都有对过去保持沉默的默契。

他深吸了一口气：“那些事......你都说了？”虽然他不相信黑尾是喝了点酒就什么都说出口的人，但还是有些不安。

“怎么......不能说吗？”

月岛有些薄怒地转过头：“我不是那个意思......呃！！”

——这是、怎么回事？

突然抚上大腿附近的炙热手掌，令月岛立刻浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩，后背覆上一层恶寒的冷汗，连本来要说什么话都忘记了。

——这是、谁？

月岛看清手的主人正是旁边的黑尾铁朗，他短暂松的一口气还没下去就又马上提了起来：这可是公共场合，他在干什么？始作俑者倒是一脸无辜，看他一直盯着自己还一脸无辜地偏了偏头，“月岛君怎么了，不舒服吗？”

月岛几乎是咬着牙回答：“......没有。”夏季的布料本来就薄，再加上屋内又开着冷气，因此腿上的触感就格外明显。他涨红了脸，一只手放下去想推开那只还在作乱的手，却惊异地发现，这只手的力量大得惊人，像磐石一样几乎不能挪动分毫。由于弄出了点不大不小的动静，左边的三上已经朝两人看了过来。月岛忙把手收回来，下意识地企图把下身藏得更深。黑尾的手巧妙地划过他因为疲劳和微醺而微微发热的皮肤，逐渐往上移。一开始只在大腿来回摩挲的手，徐徐滑过他的膝窝，挑逗地打着圈。指尖隔着布料反复磨蹭平时不常露出的软肉的动作藏着一点说不出的色情意味，月岛不自觉地弹了一下腰，反应过来自己刚刚做了什么以后连耳珠都红得发烧。

这段时间他连自我抒解都很少做，两人做的次数更是少之又少，因此现在一点点刺激也能激起他的反应。本以为这就够了，不料那只手竟然划到了两腿之间的位置，轻柔地揉捏着。就像全身通过微小的电流一样，酥麻感瞬间涌了上来，深灰色的西装裤很快就鼓起了一团。自己的手无意中碰到和别人的手有意识地摸到性器完全是两个概念，更别提黑尾艺术品般的手——骨节分明，肌肉匀称，十指修长。这样漂亮而又具有男子气概的手带上淫靡感的时候，视觉冲击力对于当事人来说几乎是几何倍数的。

“真的假的？月岛君以前是问题少年？”

“我、吗？”月岛的思绪已经跟不上桌上的话题了，他完全是凭着本能意识回应着。

“是那种让人感觉很棘手的类型吧。不仅不是不良少年，成绩还很优秀，可是比不良还要难应付。”黑尾替月岛解了围，“好心”解释道。

月岛张了张口，声音几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的，他拼命忍耐着快要克制不住的剧烈颤抖，“我可、不知道......还有这种事......”

“喀拉——”是金属拉链被拉开发出的一声脆响。

虽然在这个吵闹的房间里很轻，但月岛却觉得这个声音炸响在耳边，他惊得全身都僵住了：自己的裤子拉链被解开了！这个人，到底想要干什么？！

很快，黑尾的动作就给了他答案：顺着拉开的方向，他的手很快就滑到了他的大腿根部，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻拂过内裤边缘，缓缓摩擦着大腿内侧柔嫩细腻的肌肤。

这样下去肯定会被旁边的三上发现的！他为什么要在这里做这种事......这简直太不对劲了，他到底怎么了？！

月岛刚想用眼神制止黑尾，三上又接话了：“居然能让黑尾君这么说你，月岛君你究竟做了什么啊？”

“我忘了......”

“又来了又来了，连月岛君也学会蒙混过关了！不过确实有那种类型呢——明明不是不良却很难应付的孩子！”

“哈哈，恐怕月岛君就是这个类型的了，即使是现在有时也很难应付呢。”黑尾面不改色地与人畅谈，手上的动作却一刻没停，借着裤子的遮掩四处游移，在敏感点附近若即若离地爱抚着。

“啊，没错没错！”

“......”

绝对不能用腿夹住这只手......尽管月岛咬住唇，克制地不让自己发出奇怪的声音，但身体却仍然本能地越来越兴奋起来，连被性器末端顶起轮廓的内裤上也洇开了湿润的痕迹。露在外面的肌肤也蒙上了一层薄薄的细汗，腿间的手掌依然灵活地从不同角度玩弄着他。

“这么说来，我之前其实也有遇到过这种类型的......”三上愉快的声音从耳畔飘过，月岛此时已经没有捕捉那些词句含义的意识了，光是忍耐这只手带来的残酷隐秘的折磨就已经用尽了全力。唯一庆幸的就是三上此时醉得厉害，并没有发现这里的异常。周围的声音离得越来越远，所有的神经末梢全连接在了裤子里活动的手指上，旁人的对话连一个字都没有听清。

“不愧是三上君！那你之后......”仍然自如应答的黑尾，此刻的侧脸显出冷酷无情、不为所动的轮廓。

“在那之后就......”

“呜！”月岛生生咽下一声惊呼，还好微弱的呻吟被三上的大嗓门完全盖了过去。事态似乎越发不可控制，就在刚刚，黑尾的手居然胆大包天到直接钻到了内裤里面！皮肤直接触摸的质感和隔着布完全不一样，遑论是这么敏感的部位。他干燥的指尖在早已变得湿润的龟头缓缓移动，那里被刺激得吐出津亮的腺液，顺着笔直的茎身流下去沾到了虎口上。就着液体充当润滑，那艺术品般的五指开始上下规律地撸动着，时不时用指尖揉揉久未使用的睾丸。他的掌心无意蹭过月岛萤的龟头，划到根部，又转而狡猾地箍住挺立的肉棒，轻轻向上提了一把。月岛苦闷地屏住紊乱滚烫的呼吸，膝盖不由得一阵轻颤。灵巧的食指转而挑起包皮，系带敏感的软沟被执拗地揉捻刺激，不仅前头又流下了新一波充满快感的粘液，就连后面的入口也悄悄软化了下来。

月岛握紧酒杯，垂着头，装作在喝着啤酒的样子，实际上什么也喝不下去。即使并不情愿，即将高潮的快感与恐惧还是几乎顶到他的喉咙。

“......咦？”

就在马上迎来高潮的前一瞬间，身体已经下意识期待地绷紧了，手指突然停止了动作。不仅如此，还贴心地帮他把挺立的茎体又塞回内裤，顺便拉上了拉链。月岛长长地松了一口气，与此同时，内心深处却隐隐有着没能高潮的失落感。强行驱散了脑内的想法，他吸了一口气想要借时间平复还没消下去的火热，不料侧目发现黑尾正一边意味深长地注视着他，一边将指尖上带着的、在灯光下闪过一点透亮的不明液体慢慢舔舐掉了。

这个人、他怎么敢......！

由于愤怒、震惊和羞涩，月岛浑身一震，打翻了手里的酒杯，清亮的液体全洒在了桌子上。

“呜哇！没事吧，月岛君？！”

“非常抱歉......”

“没关系，用毛巾擦一下就行。你没被溅到吧？”三上关切地问道。月岛想躲避他清澈的视线似的，摇了摇头。

黑尾终于开口了，他的嗓音里带着只有月岛能听出的情欲的喑哑，“啊，月岛君，你好像身体不太舒服？”

“......有一点。”

“哇，还好吗？我送你吧！”三上忍不住说道。

“三上君才需要人送吧？你已经醉了，我来就好。”

“......谢谢。”月岛顿了一下，还是低声答应了。

被搀着站起来时，多亏有黑尾借外套和身体帮他挡住狼狈的地方，不然被看出来出现这种情况，真不知道应该怎么解释。走动时，月岛几乎能听到下身灼热濡湿的淫亵响声，不禁感到一阵头晕目眩。

走出了酒馆，黑尾拦了一辆出租车，沉默地把他塞了进去。

在车里，他虽然一直保持着默然，手臂却用月岛挣脱不开的力气紧紧搂着他，像是不想让他逃开似的。

本来想开口指责不知轻重的恋人，可看着黑尾在夜色下有点不一样的锐利侧脸，感觉到他现在的气场不太对，再加上这又是车上，月岛还是生生咽下了带着怒气的话语。

“铁朗......！够了，放开我！！”

一进屋，月岛就立刻甩下了他禁锢着自己的手。简直不可理喻！无法忍耐下去了，这种被当作什么玩具一样被随意玩弄的糟糕感，好像自己被怎样对待也无所谓似的......无法解释的感情和不想承认的屈辱感让他的眼中微微发热。

刚开始以为黑尾醉了，但出了酒馆以后他就发现对方的神智其实非常清醒。可是明明很清醒，却做出那种事情......这绝不是酒精的借口可以说清的。

被气得浑身发抖，月岛就连许久未喊的以前的称呼也出来了，“前辈到底为什么那么做！”

黑尾眼底带着令人胆寒的野兽般的神色：“为什么？你难道不明白吗？”

“当然不明白！前辈你今天也太奇怪了！竟然、在公开的场合做那种事......！”月岛扭身想从黑尾的怀抱里逃脱，却被紧紧地握住肩。黑尾身上披着的西装外套就这么掉在地上，然而他依旧顽固地不肯放开怀里的人。

黑尾漠然注视着依旧不肯放弃挣扎的月岛，原本面无表情的脸上缓缓露出了淡淡的微笑：“看来你，到现在还没有搞清状况啊。”

“搞清什么？前辈你真的太过分了！”

“——够了。”

陡然低沉下来的声音，沾染上了晦暗的颜色。月岛被这背后所汹涌的巨大的、不安定的感情波涛所震住，一时忘记出声。

“从以前，到现在，萤还真是一点都没变呢。”

“什么......？”

“萤从前就觉得，自己在很多地方都有优势吧？无论是外貌，还是学习、工作，包括身高、力气也是。——可是，你要明白，”他的声音低了下去，“世上还有很多时候，你也有反抗不了的力量。今天也是，如果换成那个三上彦的话，萤有力气逃开吗？所谓男人，有时候就是这么卑劣又强大的生物。”

月岛不明白，明明说的是他俩的问题，怎么就扯到了其他人的身上，“前辈你到底在说什么？我......”

“还不明白？看来你需要一点惩罚。”

将近一米九的身高，就这么轻轻松松地被黑尾以公主抱的形式抱了起来，走向卧室的方向。

轻而易举地就领悟到了他口中所谓“惩罚”的意思，月岛“刷”地一下就红了脸。本来稍微消下去的下半身又有了立起来的趋势，不知道接下来会被怎么对待的恐惧，和被这么压制的不甘，以及愤怒、委屈、无措和隐隐的期待......种种混乱的感情让已经陷入混沌的大脑无法仔细思考，只有大声叫喊：“我不要！前辈才是，为什么这个时候要做......！”

黑尾眯着眼笑起来，琥珀色的瞳仁里闪烁着危险，“......哦？真的？我倒是觉得，你在酒馆的时候也感受到快感了啊。”

“才没有感受到！前辈你这么做有没有想到我的心情？！”

“......是吗。那么，就让我来看看你有没有撒谎吧。”

“......？！！”

黑尾粗暴地把他推到在床上。月岛只觉得一阵天旋地转，眼前旋即一黑，身前的男人已经松开领带压了上来。本来今早出门前偷偷精心为对方选的昂贵暗红色丝绸领带，就这么被毫不爱惜地牢牢绑在他的手上。

“等一下——你要干什么？”

“我要干什么还不明显吗？还是说萤你就是喜欢这样的角色扮演呢？”

“你在说什么......请放开我！”月岛全力挣扎着，可是无法自由活动的手指连领带边都碰不上，遑论挣脱绑得结结实实的结扣了。

从未见过这样的黑尾铁朗，越来越多未知的害怕让月岛直往后缩。从后面伸出一只手握住他的腰又将他拖了回来，黑尾不再开口，直接就用唇堵了上来。

“唔！嗯、嗯、前......！”

“呼嗯、哈......因为是惩罚所以不能取下来哦，因为萤是个坏孩子......”

“嗯呜......！不要，啊、呜，哼嗯，我......”

“嗯、哈，很好，别动......乖一点，我会好好疼爱萤的？”黑尾的低语甜蜜得令人发颤，动作却是和语言不大相符的凶狠，他执拗地寻找、吸吮着月岛殷红的唇瓣。

牙齿被强硬地顶开，湿润炙热的舌头无声无息地滑了进来，缠住月岛意图逃走的舌。一阵阵几乎令人感到恶寒发冷的可怕快感顺着脊柱蔓延上来。他还时不时更换入侵的角度，为了品尝得更深，深深地缠绵于月岛柔软的唇舌之间。他原本梳得一丝不苟的黑发脱离了束缚，从额角滑落下来，随着动作的起伏时不时轻轻划过身下人的面颊，就连这个也变成了一种难耐的刺激。黑尾忘我地纠缠着，好像丝毫没有感受到两人之间阻隔着的银框眼镜的冰冷触感。

“呼、哈......你是变态吗！”

“哈......居然这么说亲爱的前辈，真是让我感到有点受伤呢。”黑尾终于松开了他的嘴，直起身从高处俯视着月岛，背光的面庞上看不清他的神色，“看来，有必要让你知道，迄今为止，我都太宠你了。”

“什么？......喂，等等，不要......！”

他一边舔舐着月岛小巧的耳垂和蒙着细汗的脖颈，一边毫不留情地拽掉他的西装裤，拉下了浅色的内裤。没有情话，没有爱抚，也没有前戏，太过突然的动作让月岛的心里控制不住地产生了恐慌。原本温柔的恋人说这是惩罚，可是，他甚至都不明白自己到底做错了什么，就连道歉也无从说起——更何况，他隐隐约约感觉到，倘若什么都不懂就贸然道歉的话，可能会进一步激发对方的怒火。一片混乱中，自己紧闭的赤裸双腿被强行拉开了。

“......哦？”

原本半勃的肉柱就这么被展示在灯光下，今晚受到太多刺激的前端已经可怜兮兮地吐出一点前精，会阴那里已挂满了亮晶晶的粘液，连后面的肛口都有种像是丝线被拉开般的感觉。想极力藏匿的情况就这么被发现，月岛的呼吸一下子变得急促起来。

“你，果然在撒谎呢，只是在酒馆里稍微碰了一下就变成这样。”

“才不是这样！这、这是因为你在出租车里也一直......”月岛极力想辩解着，可现在这幅衣衫不整、脸颊通红、双手被束缚起来的样子，怎么看都没有什么说服力。

黑尾一面慢慢解开皮带一面盯着他，“要把过错全都推到前辈身上吗？你真的......是个令人头疼的后辈呢，要好好教育一下了。”他语调冷静，眼睛深处却燃烧着令人望而却步的火焰。

“哗啦”一声，他释放出早已硬挺的阳具。月岛难以置信地瞪大眼：即使以前在床上看到时就觉得很大了，这种情况下看更是有些可怕：膨圆的龟头涨得紫红发亮，深粉色的茎身上纠缠的青紫色血管勃发跃动，饱满的囊袋看起来有着沉甸甸的分量。“嘶啦”一下，他咬开保险套的包装，戴上套子，双手摁住月岛的双腿使之分得更开，而后扛在结实的双肩上，近乎粗暴地扩张了几下便抽出了手指，暗红色的龟头抵在了翕张不止的穴口处。

月岛不由得屏住呼吸：难得，就这样......？

黑尾好像为了让他看得更清楚似的，故意掐着他嫩白的大腿往前送送，“我们再确认一次，看你到底是属于谁的东西。你似乎已经忘得一干二净了。”月岛缩起来想往后退去，“讨厌，我不要这样......别......”

黑尾俯身压了下来，眼里已经带上了红血丝，“嗯？现在还在讲这种话......？在那么多的人面前被玩弄，这么淫乱的你还敢说谎！”

“不要，啊、啊......啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

他话还没说完就被掐着腰强行顶了进去，尺寸惊人的肉根将小口撑到了令人难以置信的地步，入口的褶皱被不容置喙地全部撑开。月岛一口气还没有喘上来，黑尾就又挺腰将又硬又烫的阳具送到了更深的地方，柔软娇嫩的肠道像是被烧红的烙铁责罚，尖锐的剧痛感如同闪电般贯穿全身，他仰起脖发出一声短促的哀鸣，一下子软了腰，抓住床单的手臂因为用力而绷紧了单薄却漂亮的肌肉线条。他哆嗦着想往后躲却被按得动弹不得，男人掐在大腿根的手像有千钧重量，如同死死咬住猎物的野兽叫他无力抵抗。明明应该习惯了的尺寸和力道，此刻进入身体的物体却有着和往日体验截然不同的的感觉——它比平时更加凶暴，更加硕大。

黑尾发出低笑，他的下颚却因为收紧而绷出刀削般的线条，“唔......呵呵呵......好、紧啊，你的这里，今天咬得格外用力呢......”

月岛抗拒地闭紧眼摇着头，忍耐多时的泪水冲破了眼眶的束缚滑入了身下的床单，“不......啊、呜......好痛......啊啊......！！”

“痛......？没这回事吧，你已经这么湿......这么贪婪地咬紧我了哦？”黑尾对他的挣扎视若无睹，径自架高他的双腿，用平时摸着他头发的宽大手掌包着两瓣白嫩的臀肉掰开到极限，将剩下还没进去的小半肉棒再次顶了进去，就着这个姿势凶狠地耸动腰身撞击着深处黏湿熟透的嫩肉，贲张的冠状沟反复刮蹭软软的甬道，才动了不过几十下穴里就蠕动着滋出水声，随着动作被抽出时缓缓流了出来，旋即被狠狠撞上去的囊袋拍在臀部弄得啪啪作响。

黑尾激烈的粗重喘息喷在月岛的脸颊，烧得他双脸滚红，只能发出悲鸣般的呻吟，任由身体被剧烈摇晃着。恋人仿佛膨胀到极限的的分身在他的体内发出淫靡的水声，他的心跳不受控制地不断加速。

明明......被这么粗暴地恶劣对待，身体却仿佛说着非常期待，源源不断地分泌着兴奋的液体。这样简直就像......他真的对男人在酒馆里的行为产生了快感似的——

不是的......自己明明不喜欢这样的！

男人往他湿漉漉的屁股上惩罚般地狠狠一拍，“哈啊，哈、唔......啊，莫非，像这样把手捆起来的粗暴做法，会让你更加兴奋吗......？萤、还真是变态啊......！”月岛拼命摇头否定着：“嗯呜！你住口......！啊哈，才不是......这样！啊啊......”

黑尾抬起一只手摸了一把两人结合在一起的地方，向他展示指尖上拉出的银色细丝，“看看，你的反应很棒哦......？哈哈哈哈，不断往外溢出来，唔......紧得要把我吞掉一样......这里，都被你弄得一塌糊涂了......”

月岛想辩解，那是因为他比以往还要巨大......被毫不留情顶到最深处的时候，几乎连内脏都要被顶出来似的，他快连呼吸都无法继续下去。耳边的水声还在响着，被领带束缚住无法行动的双手哆哆嗦嗦地发抖，让他就连堵起耳朵都做不到。

被怒张的分身扩到好像要裂开一样的入口，和敏感的黏膜被不断摩擦产生的快感，像海浪一样无止尽地一波接一波袭来，强烈得让人想不顾一切地逃开。月岛一抽一抽地喘着气，连呻吟都被顶得支离破碎，男人冷酷粗暴的侵犯让他鼻子忍不住一酸。虽然疼痛还没有离开，可从未经历过的汹涌快意更强地袭来。知道自己难逃过这一遭，他颇有些自暴自弃地往下顶臀，好让对方插得更快更深，然后赶快结束。可惜对方像是看透了他的小把戏，一边肏着穴一边舔他汗湿的侧颈，粗糙的舌面逐一碾过皮肤底下勃勃跳动的血管，又空出一只手揉捏着胸前粉色的突起，令他不由得又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“咿呀！不行了......啊啊，啊、呜啊啊啊！”

“哈......！都露出这种表情了......还在说谎吗！”

“啊......铁朗，我、我......”

“呵呵呵......哼，这里，好像比以前大了不少呢......是我玩出来的吗......？”

“没、没有......慢一点，啊啊......”月岛还在挣扎着想让他动作别这么激烈，但完全没用，坚硬的龟头次次专指着他穴里最敏感的部分顶撞碾磨，下面娇嫩的会阴和穴口被对方的耻毛磨得刺痒发红，前面直直翘到腹肌的肉棒被惩罚似的连一次爱抚都没有，层层的快感裹挟着白雾而来，眼前失去了一切景象只余下空茫，月岛张着嘴却发不出声音，哆嗦着就这么射了出来，连胸口都被自己的白浊溅到，后穴痉挛着喷出大量潮精，却被堵得流不出来，纷纷浇到了入侵者的龟头。

黑尾被他绞得咬紧了牙，将下体发狠地顶到底，力度大到连月岛单薄白皙的腹肌上都隐约被顶起一个下流的弧度，“呜哇......这么紧，哈、啊......今天就带你见识一下成年人真正的玩法吧......！”他没有停下动作，亮到发金的瞳孔里凶光毕露，不管月岛能不能受的住，强行在高潮后格外敏感的后穴狂暴地抽插起来。

“呜、呜嗯......不行了，停下......”月岛虚弱地喘着气，难以忍耐地低低哭喊出声，无法承受的快意夹杂着饱胀的刺痛感流遍全身上下，他下意识想逃开，扭腰送臀的样子却好像求对方干得更深。下身的淫液在剧烈的动作下被捣得噗呲作响，弄湿了身下一大片床单。面前的黑尾依旧穿戴整齐，只露出了下体，他却被抵在床上搞得狼狈不堪。这鲜明的反差让月岛抖着腰断断续续又吐出一股股精液，被扛在肩上的脚趾战栗着蜷缩起来。

“啊、呜啊......！”几百下抽插后，黑尾终于劲腰用力抵在深处射了出来。他射得又多又急，一边射一边慢慢插动，月岛神经质地抽搐着腿根，崩溃地感受到肚子里的每一寸缝隙都被浓稠发烫的精水灌得满满的。一会儿后黑尾抽出软下的性器，合不拢的小穴失去了堵塞，失禁般涌出大股大股被捂得温热的液体。他伸手就着黏液捅进穴里玩弄着不堪承受的肠道，持续涌出的液体被堵回去摩擦出暧昧的声响，“啊......一下子都从里面流出来了呢。刚才两次，真的是非常厉害的高潮......你果然喜欢这样吧？没有爱抚直接进入......”月岛回答不上来，只是不住地喘着气。

“啊......唔，啊啊——”

黑尾一挺腰，把不知道什么时候又硬起来的阳具捅了进去。月岛条件反射地缩了缩，身体就被直接翻转过来换了体位。

“？！什......！”

他的上半身被迫伏在床上，与刚才方向相反的一条腿被迫抬起来，另一条腿被推开，使得腰贴得更近。

才达到极点刚刚又被强迫高潮的的小穴还在不断抽搐收缩，就又被换了角度顶撞，月岛恐惧地摇头推拒着，不得自由的双手紧紧抓住床单，酸痛的腰因为这个不安定的姿势颤抖起来。

“哈啊......啊，解开这个啊......！”他晃动着被束缚的手仰头想看到男人的面孔，却被胸前作乱的手逼得弓起了腰。

“哼嗯......萤真是爱撒娇啊，哈哈......好好地说出请求就奖励你哦......”黑尾不为所动，继续不紧不慢地律动着。月岛无法，只好咬着牙小声道：“拜托了铁朗......唔、唔，可以、解开这个吗？”

不料对方恶劣地挑起嘴角：“哈，真乖啊萤......呼、啊，可惜今晚不会给你任何可以抓住的东西的，交给我就好......”月岛睁大眼：“呜、嗯，怎么......这样！”换来身后人的一声轻笑，“不过，说好的奖励还是会给你的哦！”话音未落，他就抓住腰重重地抽插起来，好似烧红钢铁一般坚硬而灼热的分身深深贯穿月岛。从这个不常用的角度进入恰好会正正刺激到体内最敏感的那一点，他忍不住发出惊声。体内被裹紧的欲望顶端激狂地摩擦着那里，一波波巨大的快感不断追逼着他。

“啊、啊啊啊啊啊，不行、那里......！不要了......”

“嗯......？怎么了？又想出来了吗？”黑尾嗤嗤笑着，带着薄茧的指腹磨蹭过胸口上的一点晕红，对着肉粒又捏又捻，带来又痛又爽的快感，“哈哈......流了好多汗呢，没有人比我更了解你的身体，要怎么让你变湿、怎么让你更快高潮......”他温柔地低语着，手指轻轻梳理过月岛额头上被汗打湿的淡金色头发。他的口吻和态度是那么柔和，而身体却继续着残酷的律动。如果闭上眼，月岛甚至有种自己正在被陌生人侵犯的错觉。

“啊啊啊！哈、不要，不要，哈啊啊......”无论他多么努力想避开那个被反复玩弄的地方，固执的恋人都不允许，执拗地凌虐着那一点。

四肢热得快要麻痹。眼前已经闪烁起警告的红雾。

“不要了！！我......啊啊啊，放过我！我、错了，呜......不要这样！”

黑尾冷笑一声：“错了？哈啊、哼......萤哪里错了？是不应该毫无戒备心随便和其他男人聊天吗？”

月岛顾不上他在说什么，胡乱点头，“我、我不应该......随便、呜，聊天......！”黑尾爱怜地亲着他的鼻尖，快速耸动着腰身，“哈、呃啊......好了，放过你。去吧，不要逞强了！嗯、啊......”

似乎就在等着这一声命令似的，月岛身体绷直，眼底迸出燃烧般的闪光，视线中霎时一片空白，脑海里火星四溅，完全无法思考了。

“啊、啊、啊......啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

已经释放过两次的性器痉挛着吐出一点稀薄的精液，身体就这么又达到了高潮。后穴依旧贪婪地吞噬着恋人的分身，月岛感觉自己快要融化了，神智越飘越远。

黑尾看着达到顶峰的他，露出了满足的微笑。他侧脸亲吻着月岛被抬起的大腿内侧，手指一点点抚过濡湿的床单，“流了很多呢，乖孩子......狂乱的萤太可爱了......”

“床单......弄脏了......”

“脏？这可是从萤的身体里流出来的，我还想每个晚上都枕着你的体液入睡呢......”

月岛无力地垂着手，感受到恋人的欲望仿佛不知疲倦，越发巨大紧绷，一遍又一遍野蛮地撑开他的身体。黑尾轻柔地抚摸着他因为快感不住颤抖的脸颊及手，视线却如针一般锐利而火热，“想抱你一整个晚上......被你的体液包围，让你只想着我、让你怀上我的种子、让你为我疯狂......！！”

“铁朗......为什么？我一直只想着你一个人......”或许也被这份狂乱所感染，月岛吐露出从来没说过的心里的真实话语。

不料对方的动作突然激烈起来，“说谎......！既然只想着我的话......如果了解我的话，你就不会对其他人那么毫无防备！！”

“什、什么？！”

“......你太没防备了......明明当初对我那么警惕，现在对别人却......！就是因为你这样，身边的人才都以为自己有机会......”

“你在、说什么啊......”

“我、绝不会让你逃走，绝不会让你被其他人抢走......！”他大开大合地耸动抽插，翻搅着已经汁水淋漓的后穴，“哈、啊啊，你这个坏孩子，是故意想让前辈嫉妒吗？......再这么下去一切都会脱轨的！！”

月岛猝不及防被再次推倒在床上，被硬挺的欲望从身后猛然贯穿。滚烫的脸颊被迫贴在汗湿的床单上来回摩擦，被绑住的双手很自然地压在胸前拉扯着艳红胀大的乳头。最深的冲击不断袭来，瞬间令他呼吸紊乱，意识模糊。背后的黑尾剧烈喘息着，嘶哑的嗓音中渗着一丝疯狂。

“萤是、只属于我的东西......！我不会让给任何人......离开我的话，宁愿把你锁起来！！”

“唔、啊！啊、啊，铁朗......”

“我的眼里、只有你一个......自从那天训练之后，我就被你的眼睛俘获了......！”

“！！咿、啊、哈啊啊啊啊啊——”大约是深切体会到黑尾铁朗从不表露出的、强烈到疯狂的感情，月岛萤感到颤栗而叫出声。那步步紧逼的言语和剧烈的动作，那低沉的声音、滴落的汗水、火一般的体温......几乎将他也焚烧殆尽，熔化成恋人的一部分。

“哈哈......哈，你明白了吗——你做了多么残酷的事情！”

月岛被这感情的洪流所击倒，拼命出声道：“啊！啊、啊啊啊！对、对不起！对不起......呜啊啊啊！”

黑尾俯下身，一向笑着的眼中此刻全是爆发的痛苦情感，“我这么想独占你、拼命克制着自己......你却总看向别的地方，为什么不能只看着我？为什么！！”

床剧烈地摇晃着。四散的体液。湿润的水声。相互交缠摩擦的肌肤。

月岛萤终于明白。

这是名为黑尾铁朗的恋人借着性爱之名呐喊。

他生气。他渴求着自己。绑住自己的手。毫不留情地贯穿自己。看着自己挣扎喘息。

——以此来宣泄他的感情。

从未见过的这样的一面，无法抑制的恐惧和得知自己也被深深需要的狂喜让他不由得伸手想紧紧抱住没有安全感的恋人，却被打结的领带死死束在原地。而对方的动作还在继续，“一直一直，都太宠你了......！我要让你知道，我对你的执着！！”

“呜啊、哈啊、啊，已经、不行了......会坏的......”

“那就把你弄坏！！让你在我的怀里，谁也看不到......”

月岛萤头一次不知道怎么办。

无论他说什么，对方都一厢情愿地认为他是为了脱困才说的。虽然他不确定黑尾为什么会突然变成这样，但自己的行为惹怒了他这一点毋庸置疑。现在，只有等着这一股狂暴的风浪过去，任由粗暴的快感在体内四处流窜——他在被炽热不断贯穿的同时，终于明白了这一点。

“哈啊、哈啊......我爱你，萤......！我爱你！”

“嗯唔、我、嗯，哈啊、啊，我也......”

黑尾的呼吸越来越急促，顶撞的力度不断加强——他也快到极限了。

看到对方忍耐的性感表情，月岛觉得尖锐的酥麻刺激又从后面传来。明明下半身已经麻痹了，这个时候却要追赶上来似的擅自兴奋起来，浑身发烫到几乎难受的地步。脑中混沌一片，只剩下快感的浪潮。

“咕唔！！哈啊、已经......要出来了！咕啊、哈啊、啊......”

“哈、啊，我也快......啊！啊啊......”

黑尾用力圈紧他的后背，终于达到了高潮。已经射过好几轮的月岛浑身颤抖着也一起达到了顶峰，什么也没射出来，但震荡的快感卷过了全身，他痉挛抽搐着瘫在床上。

“哈......啊啊......”急促的喘气声充斥着室内的空气。随着时间的流逝，激情的火焰终于渐渐安定下来。月岛一动不动地聆听着耳畔激烈的心跳声，在暴风雨的宁静后疲惫地合上了眼。

黑尾动了动，抱紧他的腰，苦涩地低语道：“我爱你，萤。”

月岛恍惚地回应道：“铁朗......我也是。”被狠狠玩弄许久的身体到了极限，沉沉地陷入床的深处。身后的人抽离时，他感到一阵酸楚的痛感——可能是刚刚的行为太过剧烈而受伤了吧。奇怪的是，这痛楚并没有使他感到不快，连一开始生出的怒气也消失无踪。大概是因为，虽然粗暴的前辈很可怕......但也因为他刚刚那样对待自己的行为，使他了解到自己也是被深深爱着的。

情事结束后，黑尾轻轻解开绑住月岛手腕的领带。原本柔白的手腕不知何时被擦伤得厉害，留下了深深的红色痕迹。他心疼地拂过这些印子，低语道：“后面可能也受伤了......我等会儿处理一下。”

即使刚刚已经做过最亲密无间的事，月岛还是红了脸扭过头，“......才不需要，我自己来。”

黑尾仍然没有放开手中纤细的手腕，低头在上面苦涩地印下一个吻，“抱歉，我原本......不想伤害你的。我再也不会做出这种事了。我......”月岛见他十分低沉，不知道为什么松了口气：果然，前辈只是因为有点醉，所以才放大了内心的情感暴走了......吧？

激烈的性爱后黑尾恢复了神智，一面说着抱歉，一面将精疲力竭的月岛抱在怀中。他不断地抚摸着怀里毛绒绒的头发，也温柔抚过那些红色的痕迹。

一贯的恋人终于回来了，说实话，月岛有点放心了。因为要是继续一直被绑着激烈索求的话，他不知道自己会不会坏掉，因为对方的激情是如此狂烈，带着孤注一掷的宣泄。

“......拜托你......”

“嗯......？”

黑尾轻轻呢喃，声音沉重嘶哑。和刚刚的不同，现在的他有种不常见到的莫名纤细的氛围，“请你，不要再让我嫉妒了。”月岛转过头注视着他复杂的眼瞳，“你在嫉妒谁？......等等，难不成是......？”

他骤然醒悟，黑尾稍早前在酒馆态度骤变的，当时与他看起来比较亲密的人......果然是三上彦吧。

黑尾看出了他的意思，老老实实地承认了：“刚开始只是嫉妒，与你交换手机号。”

“啊......你看到了？”

“嗯。看到你们两个人一起出去，我有点在意，就追了过去，然后在走廊看到了。”原来他那时就知道了......月岛本来觉得，和三上只是短暂合作过的普通同事关系，所以交换了号码也没什么。但是，黑尾好像不这么认为。

“不过，听到他的话之后，就不在意他的事了。”

“欸，为什么？”

“萤在公司也很受欢迎吧，尤其是女同事的。”

“啊，这个......”他的确没说错。月岛在公司里能力也很强，也不会仗着资历对新人乱来，再加上相貌正是时下流行的草食系，在公司人气很高——不过，月岛一直有意识地和她们保持距离，而且这些黑尾应该早就知道，还说过不在意才对啊？

月岛疑惑地望向他，黑尾好像知道他在想什么似的苦笑一声：“我，只是假装成一个豁达可靠的前辈，不想让你觉得我太小题大做，所以，一直压抑着没有说出来。”他接着说了下去，“然后三上告诉了我，就在合作的这段时间里，就连他身边的女同事也有对你抱有特殊感情......”月岛不禁十分惊异：“我......从没注意到。”

“的确，这种你不会多看一眼，毕竟你连我对你的感情都没有察觉。”话中隐约的刺教他愣住了。

“不止这个，他还告诉我，他感觉就连有几个男性也对你不一般。”

月岛忍不住反驳：“怎么会！我又不是什么万人迷......也就你会这么想了。”

黑尾叹了口气：“哈......我就知道你会这么说，所以我才......”他有些消沉地垂下眼，“我......其实是个很差劲的男人。光看到你的眼里有其他人的影子，就觉得痛苦。”

月岛注视着他的脸庞，静静伸手抚平他鬓角的乱发，“我很不可信吗？”黑尾连忙否认：“不，我想要相信你，也想做个可靠的前辈......但总是很不安，压抑着想束缚你的心情......”

月岛明白他所说的话。

他也无法不嫉妒黑尾周围的人，无论男女。从哪个方面来看，他都是一个非常有魅力的人，而且月岛至今不明白他为什么会喜欢自己。肯定有同公司的同事恋慕着他，可能有偶然认识的人也是......但他一直被对方的深情所包围，所以没有生出过“这个人会被别人抢走的想法”，反而觉得就算被厌倦了也是自己的错，没有像黑尾这样的深重的不安。

反过来说，也许他给予黑尾的爱情还不够。

月岛知道自己不擅长把自己的感情传递给对方，尤其在这个似乎可以洞察一切的前辈面前就更难开口。可是没想到，事情的发展居然会严重到这个地步。

“要怎么做，铁朗才会不感到不安呢？我说了，我的眼里一直都只有你。”

“嗯，我明白。所以，我想要一个证明。”

“......证明？”被这样近距离地凝视着，月岛感觉自己的心跳有点快。不管在一起多久，他都没有办法习惯黑尾热烈的视线——这双能够洞穿人心的瞳眸，仿佛要宣布着要掠夺自己的一切。

黑尾起身从床头柜里掏出一个天鹅绒的小盒子，打开递给他：里面是一个闪烁着微弱银光的戒指，没有任何多余的装饰，简洁漂亮的线条好像可以捆住心脏。月岛接过来在灯下看到，戒指的内侧刻着自己名字的缩写。他有些惊愕地抬起头：“这是......？”

黑尾静静地拿出戒指套在他的无名指上，尺寸刚刚好，分毫不差地圈在指根。然后他亲吻了这根手指，开口道：“我没办法只是等待了。萤，可以答应我不要摘下这只戒指吗，即使在公司里？”月岛立刻明白了他的心思。他垂下眼等黑尾把话讲完，终于开口了。

“......那个，铁朗。”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“即使戴了，也不会有任何改变啊。”

“......这是、什么意思？”

“因为我不能更加喜欢你了。现在我......我已经非常非常非常喜欢你了，没办法再往上增加了。”一连用了三个非常，这在以前是从没有过的事。月岛感觉耳朵都在发烧，但是，这次，他想把自己的感情好好传达出去。

“......啊，是吗。”一刹那露出惊慌神色的黑尾，表情又缓和了下来。

恋人会怀疑自己，说明自己确实有地方不对，所以他也想说清楚自己的心情——他喜欢眼前这个人，世界上最喜欢，比任何人都要强烈，强烈到患得患失的地步。

黑尾用力抱紧了他。在情事之后淡淡的汗味里，月岛缓缓阖上了眼睛。

被所爱之人需要是无法言说的幸福和喜悦，但若只是单方面被需要，就会破坏平衡产生误会吧。自己一直享受着恋人的爱，却让对方感受到了不安。那么从今以后，他要和对方一样......不，说不定比那还要多地爱，相互需求、相互束缚地一起生活下去。

月岛抱紧爱人，在心中默默许下只有自己知道的诺言。

2.

“总之，要这么一——口气喝完！”身边已经满脸红晕的同事，高高举起啤酒杯，充满气势地仰头喝了下去。

“噢，三上君真厉害！好帅！”

“欸，小心一点......万一变成酒精中毒就麻烦了。”

“嗯咕、嗯咕......哈，不行了！那就听月岛君的吧，哈哈！”听到一旁青年的提醒，三上彦个毛头小子一样冒冒失失地就放下了酒杯。

黑尾铁朗冷眼看着桌上，三上表现得太过明显，几乎就差一个当面的肯定了。他又喝了一大口啤酒，企图借冰凉的液体浇灭心头愈烧愈旺的火气。

尽管会适时参与对话、和大家说说笑笑，但其实他并不太喜欢这样的场合。要是在平时，即使出席了，看着气氛差不多的时候他就会找个理由趁机回家，心满意足地抱住可爱的恋人。但现在，他却有不能这么做的理由。那个罪魁祸首，那个让他的目光无法移开的恋人，就在他的旁边。

“三上君，现在已经不流行那么做了哦？”即使面对不太熟的人有所克制，但喝了点酒的月岛萤在酒精的作用下还是无意识地带上了隐藏的毒舌。但就算对着有些不留情的话，三上依然红着脸笑起来，耐心解释道：“不是哦，不是追求流行的问题！而是不这么做的话，酒会就不算正式开始！”月岛听了他的话后挑起眉：“原来如此。哈啊......原来三上君是追求仪式感的那种呢。”

“哈哈哈，是吗？会不会讨人嫌啊？”

“没这回事，还不错。”

眼睁睁看着旁边那两人相谈甚欢，仅仅是坐在一边安静听着，黑尾都感觉自己的心中郁积难忍。

——为什么，月岛还没发现呢？明明对方爱慕的眼神已经如此明显。

对于三上的性向问题，即使黑尾好几次下班回家的时候，看见对方走进新宿的二丁目那一带，只要没把什么影响带到工作里，他都视若无睹。但这次合作开始以后，他敏锐地发现，第一次见面的时候，三上对月岛的态度就非比寻常。随着时间推移，他的的目光越来越多地投向自己毫无所觉的恋人：两人接洽的地方完全不一样，他却还是常常找月岛谈话。不仅如此，借着感谢帮忙的名义送礼物，等等等等诸如此类。他假装无意地问起月岛对这个人的评价，对方只不过疑惑地歪歪头回答“不太熟但人好像还不错”而已。

就在下午的时候，他的余光觑到三上到月岛的身边搭话，两人正谈着什么，月岛的脸上浮现出浅浅的晕红。他心内大呼不妙，再一看三上，果然和自己预料的一样愣了一下。眼看着共事的同事马上就要张口问联系方式了，黑尾挣扎不到一秒，就上前假装自然而然地搭住月岛的肩——简直像还没进化完全的雄兽宣布自己的所属物，他暗自唾弃着自己。结果好不容易送走了那人，自己那什么都没有发现的恋人还追问三上是不是情绪不太对。他内心原本就存在的暗色火焰因为这句话加以滋生，到现在已经膨胀到了淤塞的地步。

黑尾曾经感谢，如今却颇为痛恨他在这个方面出人意料的迟钝程度，他简直不明白，究竟在他眼中什么样的行为才能产生危机感。结果，作为他的恋人，黑尾铁朗能做的，只有一件事，就是作为月岛萤的恋人守护他，仅此而已。

——黑尾一边考虑着这些事，一边漫不经心地喝着酒。

这家酒馆是双方上司都很中意的，为了庆祝加欢送，所有参加过项目的杂七杂八的人都被邀请了，粗略一算大概是将近三十个人。这么多人聚集在一起，热烈地讨论着一些毫无营养的话题。黑尾好几次想起身，可看到微醉后流露出无意识的慵懒妩媚之态的恋人，他还是忍了下去。他不想让月岛参加这种场合，可是一方面他一直以来都维持着大度可靠的前辈人设，不想让对象觉得自己是个毫无肚量的小气男人。另一方面，自己不能、也毫无立场强行阻止他来这次聚会。不断升腾的不能作为的焦躁感令他坐立难安，又意识到了看守着他的自己是多么愚蠢狭隘、自私可悲，这一切都令他的心沉到谷底，而身边坐着的人却没有发现一点苗头。

即使这样，他的意识也一直被牢牢吸引在青年的身上。看到对方微笑的表情，他就感到自己焦灼到冒烟的心被洒过一阵凉爽——这样的自己，真是无药可救了。

——但就在这时，可怕的事情发生了。

“那个，不好意思，我去一趟洗手间。”月岛好像难以忍受席间的空气，霍地站了起来。

三上也连忙起身，“啊，是吗？那我也一起去！”

“......”黑尾沉默的看着两人离去的方向。

这个家伙会采取行动。

没有根据的，黑尾这么相信着——这是他野生的直觉。但即使如此，又不能明目张胆地跟过去。要是有个窃听器就好了......才怪，谁也不可能随身带着那种东西吧。

虽然感觉过去了很长时间，但根本没过去多久也说不定。黑尾终于忍耐不住了，朝着向自己搭话的女孩子露出敷衍的微笑，起身快步朝卫生间的方向走去。不知道为什么就是有种不好的预感，虽然一直很讨厌他们两个待在一起，但现在不仅是讨厌还更加不安了。走廊上，他听到熟悉的嗓音，蓦地停了下来——

“......好的，我记住了，现在打给你。”

“了解！啊，有了有了。那下次我约你！”

“啊，好的......我很期待。”

他从走廊门口看到，月岛离开后三上并没有进去，而是举着手机无声地“耶”了一下——这么兴奋也是难怪的吧，毕竟拿到了中意的人的联系方式。

黑尾状若无事地走出来向三上打了个招呼：“啊，三上君。”对方收起手机，满面的笑容却止不住，“好巧，黑尾君也来了！”黑尾抑制住自己想狠狠揍他一顿的冲动，表情无法克制地带上了冷淡：“......说起来，你和月岛君的关系好像不错呢。”

“哎？是这样的吗？”

“是啊，对方公司的人里，你和他的关系是最好的吧？”

“嗯......可是，我感觉他依然很冷淡啊。”他的话中略微渗出些不满，不知道是不是喝醉酒的关系，感情来得比平时露骨。在喝完酒后两个人的场合，似乎很容易就能放开谈些私人一些的话题。

“月岛君他......是不是已经有恋人了？”

咽下了马上冲破喉咙的“没错我就是他的恋人”这句话，黑尾观察着他的表情，“怎么，三上君不是应该早就向他们公司的人打听清楚了吗？”

“我打听过了，但是月岛君的保密工作做得太好了，大家都说不太清楚呢......黑尾君怎么想的？你觉得他可能有对象了吗？”似乎是把黑尾当作了他的倾诉对象，三上喋喋不休着。

孩子般残忍的想法一点一点冒出头：要挑拨他的感情吗？要说出真相吗？......不，那样不行，他现在喝醉了，不知道会做出什么惊人的行为，再说酒醒后也很麻烦。不过，适度透露一部分的内容应该没关系，让他稍微消沉沮丧一下，浇灭过分的热情，也不是什么坏事。

黑尾不慌不忙道：“这个我倒没有听说过。不过，现在的月岛君和学生时代没什么区别呢，所以如果有的话，应该从那时候就开始了吧。”

“那个，你很了解学生时代的月岛君吗？”

“嗯，毕竟我们曾经一起训练过呢，我可以说是他的前辈吧。”

三上仿佛由衷地感到吃惊，“原来如此......有点意外啊！”看上去，他对自己说出口的情报，应该已经深信不疑了。

“月岛君以前，在我看来就是问题少年哦。”

“欸——是不良吗？”

“不，这倒不是那么回事......怎么说呢，是个模范学生，但是给人很不好对付的感觉呢。”

“啊......嗯，的确给人这种感觉呢。”三上好像一边思索一边回应着，点着头肯定。

“......哪种感觉？”

“就是，怎么说呢......挺认生的？好不容易以为自己有点接近他的时候，有时发现距离感还是没少......不过我们俩还不太熟，有这种感觉也是理所当然的。”

“看起来你们常常聊天，月岛君不是也有好好回应你吗？”

“是那样没错，每次都挑不出来一点问题......但还是有种微妙的隔阂感，就这样每次想要放弃的时候，又会不小心看到他有点不太一样的一面。所以，我有时就会很焦躁，冒冒失失就上去搭话了......不知道这么说是不是有点失礼，感觉月岛君很像猫呢。”

“......猫？”

“啊，就是你总是追着喂一只猫，以为自己应该有点特别了，结果它毫不留情就又走了......泄气的时候发现，它无意对你露出了脚掌，于是又感觉自己不一样了......”

果然如此。

三上之所以如此入迷，全是因为他无意识露出的诱惑。努力了好久，似乎终于触手可及，但又极度不能确定。这简直和风尘女子的伎俩一样——月岛萤是个天生的坏孩子，这瞬间，黑尾终于明白了这一点。

“在公司里，月岛君似乎很受女孩子欢迎呢。”对方说的情报是自己早就有所了解的，所以黑尾兴趣索然地应声：“哦，这样。”三上也没有发现他的冷淡，自顾自道，“好像不仅是女孩子，就连男性也有被吸引了。”

“哦......是吗？”未曾想到的消息让黑尾的心抖了一下。

“可是大家都说他绝对有恋人了。谁也没有确切的来源，可是都这么说......”三上有点垂头丧气，“不过黑尾君是月岛君的前辈，既然说了从学生时代可能就有的话，应该已经很久了吧。”

“那个......也不用这么灰心，不问问本人的话，也不知道真相不是吗？”不知为何开始安慰他......明明是打算好好打击一下情敌的。之所以变成这样，也是因为新得到的情报令自己思绪混乱。虽然知道月岛以前也有和女孩子交往过，但毕竟他现在和自己这么一个和女气搭不上丝毫干系的大男人在一起，他也不是特别担心那些女生。但没想到男性不止三上彦一个而已......只是因为这家伙太过明显的亲昵，使他把注意力一直放在了对方身上，原来根本不止他一个。这消息使黑尾完全愕然了，甚至，眼前的三上也无所谓了——此刻，怒火燃向了自己不在场的可爱恋人。

至今为止，男人也好，女人也好，在自己不知道的地方，那家伙已经让多少人对他产生了恋慕之情呢。这些人的数量越多，他受到诱惑的几率就越大，背叛自己的可能性就会增加吧。就算他本来没这个意思，也会有可能在不知不觉中陷入泥沼。所谓的关系就是这么一种东西。

啊，我以前太愚蠢了。我的想法太天真了。

我，不能再原谅他——

回到座位上的时候，月岛丝毫没有发现黑尾内心深处燃烧的火焰，见他回来松了一口气，扬起一个全然信任的微笑，完全不知道自己待会儿会遭遇什么。

......就连这个笑容也不可原谅。在自己不知道的地方，你也对着其他男人如此微笑吧。

黑尾脸上扬起了藏着黑暗怒火的微笑，悄悄伸出了手。

不管用什么手段，他要毁掉这个笑靥。

“......呃！！”

手指碰到大腿的瞬间，月岛的表情僵了一下。身体因为意外的触碰而动摇，他的手也死命抗拒着——但没有用的，黑尾已经下定决心要惩罚他，何况月岛的力气一向比不过他。没人注意到的黑暗里，手指继续游移着。黑尾一边若无其事地和三上谈话，一边有趣地观察他忽白忽红的脸。

这个人，怎么会这么可爱......？

看着月岛在自己的动作下忍耐到两颊晕红，即使是拼命克制也能感觉到手下传来的微微颤抖，好看的瞳孔里已经带上了薄薄的水色，看起来又可怜又可爱。被大堆同事包围的同时在桌下玩弄恋人，这使得黑尾隐藏忍耐的施虐心得到了极大满足。要不是场合不对，他简直当场就想把他摁倒了。

酒馆的空气中，他已经嗅到了往常情事的时候，对方身上散发出的淡淡情欲味。不过......还是要确认一下。

黑尾一边与同事热烈交谈，手指一边侵入了他的裤子里。

“......！！”

月岛受到惊吓，肩膀微微一抖，投来制止的目光。可惜传来的瞪视没有丝毫威慑力，明明是想让自己停手，可瞳孔深处却无意识地渗出情欲的甜美和冷淡被迫融化的脆弱——啊，黑尾想起来，第一次见到这个人的时候，他在场下一个人淡淡地看着同伴打闹，那冷漠旁观的眼神里，却隐隐约约有种薄冰般的脆弱感。明明期望着抓住什么，可他却总是一幅难以轻易接近的神情，在拒绝着他人的同时，也在自己周围画下一道界限分明的鸿沟。

被那种易折的矛盾所吸引，黑尾第一次朝那个少年搭话。

本来以为打破这种薄冰的只有自己一个人，可如今，又有其他人被这种感觉所吸引靠近。他太清楚那个三上彦的眼神了——自己也曾用这种火热的目光追随过这个人。

想到这里，黑尾手指往上收了一下——他太清楚恋人的敏感点了。什么地方最薄弱，什么地方最舒服，什么姿势最好用......这些平时甜蜜的经验此刻全化作了最有力的惩罚武器。对方又抖了抖，手指顺着下方划过后面的入口，出乎意料地摸到了一点温暖滑溜的粘液。

果然，他也相当有感觉。黑尾感到自己的大脑不受控制地迅速发热。困在身边露出悲戚隐忍的表情、拼命掩饰自己快感的月岛，是如此惹人怜爱。明明连后面都有感觉了，脸上却还是倔强地一幅受了侵犯似的的表情，让他越来越想做些更残酷的事了。

猝不及防地，黑尾收回了手，在对方惊愕的注视中舔掉了指尖的水渍。

天知道他多么辛苦地压抑自己的热情，多想立刻把自己粗暴地埋入那里......那样的话，自己会失控的吧，会无法自制地把他带到暗巷里按在墙上、然后疯狂地贯穿他也说不定。

“！！”

“呜哇！没事吧，月岛君？！”

玻璃杯中的酒被倒在桌上，场面一片混乱。......没办法，享受就到此为止吧。他对坐在原地无法动弹的月岛伸出了援手。

当然，这只是真正惩罚的开场而已。

“......冷了吧，你在发抖。”

“！......才没有，不冷。”生闷气的恋人抵挡不住关心，又不想就这么原谅，于是硬邦邦地甩下一句话，赌气似的扭过头。

走出热气腾腾的酒馆，夜间的冷空气扑面而来。

相处了这么久，黑尾早就摸清了月岛的脾气，他笑了笑，将自己的外套脱下来套到他身上。

“哈......一把年纪了，不怕着凉？”嘴上这么说着，月岛并没有脱掉被披上的衣服。犹豫了一下，他还是问出口：“铁朗，你醉了吧？”

“......嗯，差不多吧。”没错，或许自己是醉了。情绪在冷风里也非常高涨，喝了平时酒量远远不到的一点小酒，就已经微醺了。

“是吗......”他沉默了下来，似乎以为自己刚刚的行为全是出于醉酒的缘故。于是这一天真的误解将黑尾又推入了焚身般的怒火里——

没错......我醉了，醉在你的诱惑里。其实你是想激怒我吧？想让我嫉妒、让我焦急、让我更残酷地对待你吧？就像刚刚桌子下面做的那样。

“我来叫出租车。”

“哎？电车就好了吧，打车太贵了。”月岛转过头来，又露出了困惑的表情。

“打车吧。......我不想你被更多的人看见了。”黑尾的目光停在月岛因酒精和情欲变得嫣红的唇上，他从后面搂住了他的腰。月岛吓了一跳，一瞬间想要逃开，大概是因为他们现在就在酒馆旁边，怕被谁看到吧。可这点小小的抵抗愈发煽动了黑尾，他加重了手臂的力道，只是施加了一点力气，那具柔韧纤细的腰就不动了。透过并不厚的布料，他感觉到腰部的线条比以前结实了很多，也有自己几乎天天都要抱他的原因吗？

除了这段时间有点特殊，自从两人确定关系后的每一天，他都会抱月岛。如果不埋入他的身体就感觉自己好像缺失了一部分，就到这么夸张的地步。要是这种事发生在别人身上，他说不定会觉得不太正常。可是就是无法停止......恐怕就是因为自己从未停止的焦躁感。嫉妒心极重的性格，让他对没有紧紧束缚住恋人的自己感到急虑。

“别这样......不舒服。”月岛在怀里小幅度挣扎抗议着，黑尾没有松手，“因为这样会被别人看见？”

“不是，在外面这样，我......”没等他说完，黑尾就打断了：“我不想和你分开。”这个直截了当的直球打得月岛一愣，旋即露出了放弃的表情。他低下头，脖颈光滑诱人的曲线就这么毫无防备地展示出来。

其实，就算两人的关系暴露出来也无妨，早就不是同性恋就是犯罪的年代了，他还存着不少存款，即使辞去现在的工作，总有对此事不那么在意的公司，凭借漂亮的简历也能找到饭碗。家人也早就有所了解，谁也无权指责他们俩。可是，当他提出后，月岛皱起眉说那样会使事情更复杂，所以不愿意公开。他尊重另一半的选择，不想让他在紧张的工作后还要面对可能的烂摊子。现在看来，这个决定从一开始就是一个错误。早就应该清楚地宣告......那样一来，像三上一样起了非分之想的人就不会出现了。

“你的身体好热。”等车的过程中，黑尾看出月岛在努力平息情绪，悄悄瞟了他一眼，表情似乎有点不安。

“嗯，因为我醉了。”

“是吗？你的脸没有红呢。”

“因为我没有表现出来。喝醉也是，感情也是......什么都是。”

是的，自己没有把什么都显露出来，一直以来，都尽可能地表现出积极的那一面。因为......如果萤你察觉到这漩涡般疯狂的感情，一定会逃走的。

所以，一直一直，都只有意识地显示出一部分的自己，因为害怕会失去心爱的月亮，因为害怕夜晚会暗淡无光。

但是，这一次终于连理性也无法阻止了，这份炙热的激流，终于要溃堤了。对你的强烈感情，在今天的催化下，已经快要不能抑制了。

出租车终于来了，黑尾揽着月岛的腰无言地催他上车，一瞬间，月岛有些狼狈地看着他的脸，但看到前面不耐烦等两人上车的司机后，还是垂下眼帘安静地坐下。黑尾跟着也上了车，车身轻轻发出嘎吱声。在这片密闭的暗色空间里，他抱着旁边的身体没有松手。

告诉司机目的地后，黑尾静静闭上了眼。

——即使在一起这么久，萤你，还是不够了解我啊。

你不知道我是用多么苦涩的目光注视着你。

你不知道我是怀着多么不安的心情拥抱你。

你不知道，我是多么......深刻地爱着你。

那么，就让我来告诉你吧——

你的恋人，是想要你想要到无法自制的危险的男人。


End file.
